prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Smile Pretty Cure! (Novel)
The Novel Smile Pretty Cure! (小説 スマイルプリキュア! ) is a novel for Smile Pretty Cure!. It severed as a direct sequel to the TV series of the same name Synopsis The story focus on the girls as adults after the event of the season finale. Miyuki is a bookseller, Akane runs her family business, Yayoi debuts as mangaka, Nao is a soccer coach and Reika teaches in a junior high school. When they all meet again they noticed 'something is wrong'. The presence of an important friend to forget this "Despair of the world" is really a reality? In order to regain the future and smile there is no choice but to transform into Precure one more time. Summary Chapter 1 - Hoshizora Miyuki Following the return of harmony to both Märchenland and Earth, Miyuki is working a part-time job at the Nanairogaoka Station-Front Bookstore, organizing the bookshelves and reading picture books to children. One such book is personally hand-made by Miyuki herself: "The Greatest Smile", a picture book about her time as a Cure. Among the children willing to lend an ear to Miyuki's storytelling, a young kindergartner named Yoshimi often comes to eagerly listen to her. Over and over the young girl hears the story without getting tired of it. Eventually, Miyuki finishes her storytelling, with the Smile Pretty Cure having walked their separate paths towards a twinkling, shining future. She says the story ends there, in spite of Yoshimi's anticipation to hear more. Miyuki reveals her name-tag; the name is the same as the protagonist of the "The Greatest Smile", a secret Yoshimi promises to keep. Miyuki treasures the book and hopes that Yoshimi will, too. However, she has no memory of her times as a Pretty Cure, or why she made the book. Later, Miyuki endures a meeting with the "vice principal" store manager, whose nickname is based after a manga character of similar qualities. She says Miyuki's work has been sloppy despite having joined several months prior and ends their discussion with a reminder to take pride in her work at the historic bookstore. Feeling disheartened after being scolded again for the umpteenth time, Miyuki goes back to continue her work with the manager's words still ringing in her ear. She reflects on her mistakes, eventually thinking about how "The Greatest Smile" defined her existence and the strength to overcome all kinds of difficulties, even through the pain and the sadness. Walking home at night along with her parents, Miyuki reminisces on her past. With a dream of becoming an author for children, she became a member of the book committee in middle school and later entered into a vocational college for a novel-writing course. Over time, Miyuki wrote various picture books, with "The Secret of Smile-chan" being selected as an honorable mention for the Tōdō Izumi Fairytale Grand Prize. Friends and family celebrated the occasion, seemingly a dream come true. But the path to being a children's writer was still a long and unreachable dream, and Miyuki's life became swamped with busy work. The only thing she could do for now was to work at the Nanairogaoka Station-Front Bookstore, an easy job where she could occasionally read "The Greatest Smile" to children. On the next workday, smiling in anticipation for a positive day, Miyuki meets up with the staff members along with the Store Manager, who immediately gives Miyuki an earful for being late yet again. The staff then has a meeting, which Miyuki notices is ominously silent. She is later informed of a tragedy: the Nanairogaoka Station-Front Bookstore will close in less than a month. Disheartened, Miyuki, along with her co-workers, struggle to put any positive energy into their work. They simply go through the motions. She laments over the changes happening to Nanairogaoka, about how some shops such as an overly popular retro café were recently forced to close down, and how major bookstores and movie theaters, restaurants and even a giant shopping mall were taking their place, gradually building over the old with the new. Yoshimi comes into the store with Miyuki eagerly waiting, and she asks for another storytelling of "The Greatest Smile". Upon finishing and wrapping their pleasant chat, Yoshimi's mother returns. Miyuki lies to Yoshimi by promising that she'll always be waiting at the bookstore to read to her. With a radiant smile, Yoshimi says that she loves the bookstore as well as Miyuki herself, a confession that briefly leaves Miyuki at a loss for words. Yoshimi later finds out from her mother that this was a lie and gets mad at Miyuki, so Miyuki heads to her house to apologize. On the way there, she meets a girl who looks strangely familiar. It takes her a while to remember that it's her old friend, Akane, and she wonders how she forgot her so easily. Akane is happy-go-lucky as usual, and her restaurant is doing very well. Her sunny disposition cheers Miyuki up, and she goes to Yoshimi's house in high spirits. Miyuki apologizes to Yoshimi and tells her that she should write the sequel to "The Greatest Smile". Miyuki then returns home, only to find a mysterious voice calling to her for help. She realizes that it's Candy speaking to her. Unsure of whether or not "The Greatest Smile" actually happened, she tries to help anyway and opens the book portal into the Magical Library. Chapter 2 - Hino Akane Akane still works at Okonomiyaki Akane alongside her family and continues to serve her customers with her easy-going personality. She recaps the last four years of her life, times she considers to be worth treasuring: On her way to London, she got stopped at the airport which caused her to miss her flight, and not only did she get lost, but her passport and wallet got stolen. Akane was on the verge of throwing her hands into the air and giving up, but believing this would only cause her dad to laugh at her, Akane psyches herself up to put on a show. Bringing out her griddle onto the streets of London, Akane cooks up some okonomiyaki to garner attention, but the London folks only watched at a distance, confused and unwilling to buy. Perplexed, Akane desperately cooked up special large okonomiyaki based on the Eiffel Tower of Paris, briefly forgetting that she was in London. With the sun already setting and the people losing interest, Akane broke down into tears for real. However, she heard someone asking for okonomiyaki in broken Japanese, and Akane realized that it was none other than Brian Taylor. With a smile, Brian complimented her cooking, and Akane happily thanked him in return. Throughout the month of summer break, Akane and Brian worked together to capture the hearts of the people of London with her okonomiyaki. When the time came to fly back to Japan, Akane was given a send-off by Brian at the airport, mirroring their farewell a few years back. With a final heartfelt embrace, Akane flies back to Japan to tell her dad all about what happened before proceeding to break his back. Returning to the present, Akane now lives together with Brian under the same roof, making out as a lovey-dovey couple. For the past four years, Brian has been studying at a Japanese university to learn more about the country and its cuisines. Akane, having lived with him for so long, wants to get in bed with him and marry him. She wants a happy family that never stops laughing and plans to confess her love to him. Later that night, Akane breaks into Brian's room upstairs that she had lent to him, but he was seemingly nowhere to be seen. Scanning the room, she finally spots him sleeping in bed, still in his clothes. Today was the final day for his university exams, so he was completely worn out from studying so much. Worried that he might catch a cold, Akane places the bedsheet over him before staring at him and kissing him on the cheek. Satisfied, she begins to leave until she accidentally catches a glimpse of Brian's notebook computer. On it, Akane discovers that her boyfriend is planning to leave her alone again in Japan as he returns to London to become a lecturer at a Japanese language school. At the same time, Brian awakes. Despite their time together for four years, Akane realizes that she never understood him as a person, only as a trophy husband. Akane confesses her love to Brian, but it did little to persuade him. Category:Books Category:Smile Pretty Cure!